


Ew

by mododiablo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HORNY EVIL SPAWN GREMLIN HAN JISUNG, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I WILL ADD MORE TAGS WHEN I UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER, I mean??? all my writing is kinda crack because I truly think im funny so wait for that, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Music Major Bang Chan, Music Major Han Jisung | Han, Music Major Seo Changbin, Photography Major Kim Seungmin, Sassy Minho, barking, gastronomy major lee felix, im projecting sorry, is tagged explicit bc I will write some PORN in some chapters so GRR WOOF, photography major yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mododiablo/pseuds/mododiablo
Summary: minho thinks he's very weird, why would he get attached to the horny evil spawn gremlin that han jisung was? who knows.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 16





	Ew

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A HAIKYUU FIC THAT FLOPPED SO I RE WRITTED THE WHOLE THING KAJsfJAKFJA THIS CHAPTER IS JUST ME INTRODUCING THE CHARACTERS AND THE ALREADY ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS ASJkDJAsDJ I HOPE YALL LIKE THIS BC I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS NFUIDSUiFSDF YEAH LETS FUCKING GO  
> also english its not my first language so VERY SORRY

hyunjin exhaled dramatically. 

“i don’t know, sungie, i don’t think she loves me anymore.”

jisung raised a brow, “what are you saying, jinnie? she loves you!”

“you don’t understand, she’s weird man. we don’t do the same things we did when we began to date,” hyunjin sighed, “since i told her i’m bi… she’s acting different.”

jisung rolled his eyes, “hwang hyunjin, it’s 2020, if she doesn’t accept your sexual orientation, dump her.”

“you think I don’t know that?” hyunjin scoffed, instantly pouting. “but i think that’s why she started to drift away from me, i always make the effort to ask her to hang out but she always declines my invitations. i think this relationship was doomed from the start.”

“you’re such a pessimistic, jinnie.” both boys jumped at the arrival of another boy, he grinned at the surprised faces and sat on the other side of the booth with them. “where’s chan and binnie? i have something to show them.”

“shut up, hyung, we are being serious right now. this is not the time for laughs with the boys.” jisung said with a fake anger and hyunjin giggled, making jisung giggle too. minho raised his eyebrows, jisung instantly raised his hands in a signal of peace “i think they’re making out on the bathroom, like always though. and i think seungmin it’s still ordering coffee because he can’t decide between a latte or kissing the cute barista.”

the three looked over and watched how seungmin was still standing over the cashier, who was looking at him expectantly, minho recognized him as yang jeongin, a second-year boy who was majoring in photography, just like seungmin. it was pretty common seeing students of the university taking part-time jobs near campus, and this coffee shop was not the exception. minho grinned at the sight but was immediately startled by hyunjin shouting,

“minnie!” the black-haired boy head snapped and looked with his most annoyed face at hyunjin, “why don’t you pick a tea and come here? are you done flirting with the barista?” seungmin’s eyes lit with irritation and looked away, he started talking to the now very blushed barista boy who was doing his best to not combust on the spot. hyunjin and jisung sneered, minho glared them, clearly bothered.

“don’t look at me like that, hyung! i was just messing with him!” hyunjin raised his hands and jisung looked away, trying to detach the attention of him.  
“yeah! i know! and you also bothered tiny little jeongin there! he deserves better than being teased by a tall blond himbo!” hyunjin gasped offended, jisung choked slightly on his latte, making minho laugh loudly.

“hyung! i’m everything but a himbo!” hyunjin crossed his arms, scowling. “maybe i’m tall and attractive but!” minho smirked and hyunjin couldn’t help but groan. “shut up.”

jeongin cheeks were burning, the coffee shop wasn’t that big so he could hear most of the conversations of the booth’s if they were loud enough. he ran his hand over his cherry hair making it messier than before, trying to calm himself down, he breathed slowly and looked into seungmin’s eyes smiling widely.

“hey, w-what can i get for you today?" he slapped himself mentally for stuttering but his smile didn’t tremble, he knew his face was burning, probably the same color as his hair, but apparently seungmin didn’t care at all. 

the tall boy smirked at him, “i want black tea, large, please.” jeongin quickly nodded, looking away from the handsome face in front of him. he took the bill from seungmin’s hand, giving him the exact change in the matter of seconds and disappeared behind the big coffee machines to get the boiled water. the tall boy unlocked his phone while waiting for his order.

“look at them, mutual pinning it’s on the air today.” minho added, looking at them with his hand holding the weight of his head. 

“you can’t say that when i’m on the point of breaking up with my girlfriend, hyung,” hyunjin pouted, looking away with his arms still crossed. “i’m really sad, y’know.”

caught in his own little world, minho was staring at jisung when he laughed loudly at hyunjin’s words. he smiled slightly at the sight of the boy’s eyes wrinkling when he laughed, feeling a little weird about all the sensations happening on his stomach at the moment. jisung noticed the way minho was looking at him, he gave him a smug look and minho’s cheeks were tinted with a light pink, but he managed to change his expression to an inexpressive one in seconds. “what are you looking at, sungie?”

“i could ask you the same question, minho.” hyunjin covered his mouth with his right hand and gasped dramatically.

“don’t minho me, you fucker, it’s hyung for you.” he pouted, puffing his cheeks making minho giggle.

“guys stop,” a voice behind hyunjin spoke.

“binnie! you’re back! it’s channie-hyung alive from that blowjob?” changbin’s face lit and unconsciously rubbed his cheek with his hand. “wow, i can’t believe you, in the coffee shop’s bathroom? that’s new.”

“shut up, hyung, make a seat for us.” minho moved to his left and changbin throwed his body clashing with him, squishing minho against the wall of the booth, chan left the bathroom fixing his belt without knowing all the eyes were on him from the table. “sit here, baby.”

minho shook his head, “thank god i kicked you both from the apartment.” the new arrivers chuckled, he crossed his arms, “what are you two laughing about?”

“we had to get our own apartment because we were living with you and hyunjin, we couldn’t fuck on the kitchen with you two living with us, that’s kind of disgusting.” jisung’s jaw dropped at changbin’s words. 

“only kind of? it’s really disgusting eating on a table with cum on top of it, the audacity you both have, oh my god.” hyunjin groaned playfully.

“the only cum i’ll allow it’s the one of our group chat name, cum nation.” chan complained. 

minho knew chan and changbin from high school, they graduated jointly. the three of them got accepted to the same university and got an apartment together close to campus because they didn’t want to pay extra for a dorm to share with a stranger. the only apartment available near campus had four rooms, so minho was selected (he lost on mario kart) to dedicate his first month of being a university student to look for a suitable roommate for him and his friends. 

that’s when hyunjin came to the equation.

he met the blond boy when he was looking for the practice room number three of the arts faculty of campus, he apparently was also looking for the room when minho clashed with him.  
“hey! look where you’re going dumbass!” hyunjin gasped at his words and smiled instantly.

“you’re nice, i like you, do you mind telling me where is the dance practice room number three? i heard it’s a totally different building from campus and i’m really lost here.” minho grinned.  
“i’m searching for the same room, i haven’t seen you in lectures though, are you a dance major too?” hyunjin nodded.

“yeah, i just moved into the city this week and i’m living with my aunt, that i’m pretty sure she wants me out in the next week, so yeah, i’m new...” hyunjin rambled as he rolled his eyes, minho grinned at the too much information in the first meeting boy and nodded.

“well, let’s go searching for the practice room, then?” hyunjin smiled. 

how minho met hyunjin, who apparently was younger than him but he was really smart so he got accepted to the university early. minho convinced him in one week to move in with him and his friends. chan and changbin found hyunjin charming and didn’t questioned minho’s judgement for inviting an actual stranger to be their roommate. the four of them got along really well, hyunjin was very outgoing and he made his way into minho and his friend’s heart almost immediately after he moved in.

but kind of everything changed when chan and changbin started dating, minho helped them to get together, he was a big changbinchan supporter of course, seeing them pining since high school was a thing. he loved his best friends, but he didn’t think of the things that would change on the lifestyle of the apartment. they were sleeping together and doing everything on one room, leaving the other room empty, with almost not usage unless it was for guests.

so yeah, that’s when they moved out because of his silly remark.

“binnie, baby, you know i love you right?” he rolled his eyes, chewing the microwave food he just made. 

“what do you want, hyung? i’m waiting for chan-hyung to do-”

“i don’t need to know!” he sorts of screamed, changbin chuckled, “i know what you two do though, that’s my point.” he raised an eyebrow.

“what do you mean?”

“don’t you think it’s time to get your own apartment? i mean, we are on our third year of university and you with chan-hyung are kind of getting married soon.”

changbin almost dropped his to-go plate of microwaved food, and started laughing hard. minho tilted his head confused, why was he laughing? he wasn’t THAT funny, minho giggled at his own thought.

“we are already searching for apartments, hyung, you don’t have to worry about that.” he walked to the living room to sit on the couch, turned on the tv and put some trash reality program on. “so, you better start searching again for roommates if you want to pay the rent, hyung.” he mocked him.

that brings us to how minho met jisung, it was minho’s first day as a second-year dance student and apparently it was jisung’s first. he was also very lost and minho started thinking he had a magnet for losers. he looked like he needed help locating a classroom too, minho licked his lips and walked towards him, ready to be a good hyung.

“you look like you need help.” he stated as a matter of fact.

he looked up, minho being a few cm taller than him, “am I?”

“yes, you are. what classroom are you looking for? i can help you.” minho grinned and he quirked an eyebrow.

“well, i didn’t asked” he deadpanned and minho gasped offended.

“well,” he mocked “i think you need to watch your mouth.” minho smirked, asserting dominance with his broad shoulders. jisung, ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “tell me your classroom.” minho repeated.

minho immediately noticed he had a reputation on campus when he was coursing his first year, girls and boys talked trash about him and his shitty attitude towards the whole student population, but minho also noticed how he started to get close to him on every chance he could, ignoring everyone and their rumors about him. talking at him when he was with his friends at lunch, when he had free periods in between classes and always asked for advice to get people to like him. hyunjin started to tease minho about it, getting a little on his nerves one day. 

“are you getting too close with your dongsaeng?” he quirked an eyebrow, smiling teasingly.

“shut the fuck up, i’m just a good hyung, not like you though.” hyunjin scoffed.

“we still need roommates, ask him if he knows someone, and if he is the good dongsaeng you say…” 

“shut up, tall bitch.” minho interrupted. 

“that’s not an insult, i’m indeed very tall.” he stood up and minho laughed.

“yes, i know.”

minho mentioned how he was in the search for new roommates to jisung and his eyes lit, he waited for him to stop rambling about how living with hyunjin was very fun and tiring at the same time, and how he needed more people to help him deal with the tall blond bitch living in the room next to his.

“well, hyung, you know i have an almost twin brother, right?”

minho fell silent, “yes? felix, right?”

“he wants to move out from his grandparents’ house, and i want to fucking leave my parent’s house too.” he stated, and minho looked directly in his eyes, not believing his own eyes when he mouthed the words. 

“am i the luckiest person alive? wait, it’s your fake-brother hotter than you?”

“we are literally fucking twins.”

that’s how minho met the fake twin, they were not actually blood related, they just grew up together and their birthday was one day apart. felix was a very good-looking person, and more kind than his fake brother. he was studying gastronomy and he was exceptional organizing everything, felix was everything you wished on a roommate, kind of the total opposite to jisung.  
so, minho asked them to move in with him and hyunjin. 

lee felix was too good cooking for minho’s own good, minho found himself knocking on his door room more than three times a week asking him to cook him proper dinner because he kept studying until four am and didn’t realized, that’s how fucked up his sleep schedule was adding how he always stayed up after studying for dance practices. felix was too kind to say no, and well, he actually enjoyed cooking so it wasn’t a problem for him.

jisung was also very kind, when he wanted though, and was the best partner for cuddles when the weather was too cold. he secretly loved to be the small spoon and made minho swear he wouldn’t tell anyone, well, until hyunjin discovered both of them snuggling on the couch with jisung under minho’s arms.  
“hyung? are you there? cum nation you were saying? disgusting.”

seungmin was standing in front of the booth with all his tall glory, waving his free hand in front of minho’s face, waking him up from his memory time travel moment. he stared back at him defiantly, and he backed up his hand and furrowed his eyebrows. “make a seat, please.”

oh yes, his ultimate dongsaeng, kim seungmin. 

aside from his most annoying dongsaeng, hwang hyunjin. kim seungmin was the biggest apathetic motherfucker in the whole campus, with his resting bitch face he attracted hate and love at the same time, having a lot of freshmen students giving him confession letters and him using the best stoic face rejecting them.

minho met him in the library of campus on his sophomore year of university, clashing with strange people in campus was his thing apparently. 

with his nose buried in the old biology textbook he had to use for his notes, his sound-cancelling headphones were doing their thing keeping him busy from the outside world, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

minho lowered the headphones to his shoulders, a tall black-haired boy was standing behind him, with his backpack on and a few books on his arm. “yeah? what do you need?”

“your things all over the table, can you move them? people need to use the table.” 

minho scoffed and turned around, putting his headphones back with his attention back in the textbook, totally ignoring the presence of the guy behind him. his things weren’t all over the table, they scattered around on the spot of the table he was using, this guy was only trying to get on his nerves and he was low-key winning. having a guy bossing him around was not one of his study goals that day, with his peripherical view he saw the guy sitting next to him without touching anything of his property or saying anything in his direction.  
he tried to read the title of the textbook minho was using; he ignored his failed attempts until he sighed in defeat and opened his own textbook. 

minho gasped, putting his headphones off violently, startling the guy, “is that ‘understanding exposure?” he looked at minho confused, minho slapped his old biology textbook close and he looked at the title.

“you study biology? what would you know about photography?” minho sneered, looking at him directly in the eye, he closed his textbook trying to hide his nerves from minho staring at him.

“well, sorry for having hobbies, smart ass.” he discovered that he was in fact, older than him, and he should have a minimum respect when he was addressing minho.

“sorry for…” he gulped, clearly showing signs of not giving a fuck but also, he did give a fuck. “before. i’m kim seungmin.”

he was a first-year photography student, and very enthusiastic about anything photography related, but other things? he found everything a bother. minho decided to change that, being the best hyung he could, he adopted him to his small group of friends. he fought him a lot, yes, he didn’t want to be added by pity, but minho was very determined to make that tall grumpy guy melt under the charms of his friend group.

and he succeeded.

“cum nation is a hit, minho is very proud of it” minho nodded, jisung shook his head with a grin.

“so, jinnie it’s finally breaking up with his girlfriend?” 

“what do you mean with ‘finally’, seungmo?” hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows and seungmin just shrugged.

“am i wrong?” 

“no, you’re not, but go and ask the barista for his number or i will, dumbass.” hyunjin smirked, minho snorted when seungmin’s ears went red with him mumbling something and looking away.


End file.
